


Sex With the Love of Your Life

by booprincess



Category: Bandersnatch - Fandom, Netflix - Fandom
Genre: Bandersnatch - Freeform, Colin Ritman - Freeform, F/M, Stefan Butler - Freeform, sort of a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booprincess/pseuds/booprincess
Summary: Stefan asks Colin how different "sex" and "making love" are. After all, he is THE Colin Ritman. He's got to know everything!





	Sex With the Love of Your Life

To: Ritman

_ Hi Colin. Er, well, I’m not exactly sure how to ask you this. I’m only asking you because you’re literally the smartest guy I know. I mean, you’re a genius, you are THE Colin Ritman. You also said I could ask you anything. Well, I met someone at the Rolling Roads opening party. She’s really, really hot and smart and we spent all night talking and laughing. She wanted to go further but I just told her I had to work on Bandersnatch more. I made up this whole story of how Tuckersoft wanted me to create a second game for it. The truth is I’ve never been with anyone. Like, in THAT way. I guess I was just wondering...how do you know if the sex feels right?  _

 

_ P.S. Sorry if this was too awkward. Feel free to recycle this. _

_ From: stefan.butler34@aol.com _

 

To: Stefan

You’re asking me to describe to you a feeling that has been described as “indescribable.” To be frank, it was quite difficult to put this into words. Sex, itself, is quite powerful, but also meaningless. On one hand, it is the sole purpose of humans. Reproduction is the only way (as of now) to continue the population. Our revolutionary purpose is to reproduce. On the other hand, it’s just an activity that you enjoy. A quick in and out with anyone you please. However, it became something more to me in the future.

Becoming a hit in the programming world has gained me quite the following. I didn’t really care. The “gamer chicks,” the money, the fame. All of it was bollocks. I couldn’t give less of a shit. But even someone as independent as me can sense the loneliness creeping in. So what better way to re-fuel myself then to rid myself of that depression. 

Sex was just sex...until a couple of years into programming when I met my sun. 

She glowed beautifully. The way she spoke, the way she walked, the way she actually cared about the programming process rather than the game itself. It was wonderful to actually have someone understand. As if it wasn’t obvious, I fell in love.

Sex became something I treasured. People call this “making love" but I find that way too simple to describe this.

It all starts with a quiet blush. It just creeps up on you. A light crimson fills your entire face. It’ll make her giggle at you. A high-pitched purr will escape her throat, pushing the blood to your face more. 

Her skin silently peeking out as she slowly removes the different fabrics from her body. The blood will begin pumping to your dickhead. It’ll grow as it begins to use it’s own head. But she won’t mind. She’ll notice and it’ll encourage her to keep going. Soon, she’s naked and everything you were paying attention to begins to dissipate. 

Sex. Is. Powerful. It really does make you forget every-fucking-thing. Watching someone you love have sex with another person will make you want to kill the bastard. Some have turned it into a hobby, a business. Risking the dangers of STDs and your entire reputation just for those sweet seconds of release. 

Sex. Is. A. Weapon. It’ll keep you hostage. You’ll feel unable to move. Your eyes simply glued to that beautiful body. 

“Come ‘ere,” you’ll say, needing to feel that warm skin. 

Before you know it, your clothes disappear too. And then, you’re inside her.

Her walls, wet, tight...and so warm. What a wonderful place for you to vacate. Sex, quite literally, brings two people together. You’ll be connected. One whole body rocking back and forth.

She’ll let out small whimpers as you separate her walls. Each drop of sweat reminding you of the hard work you’re putting in. The natural producing waters will mix together. Her sweat combining with yours. The warm wetness dripping from her core onto your pre-cumming head.

All of it creating its own, sweet solution. 

You’ll be forced to let out your own sounds; the grunts, the deep moaning. The stomach tightening at the feeling of your climax on its way. 

What a wonderful state of bliss that’ll bring you. All sense of the world: gone. Just you and her, riding out each other’s orgasms.

Your bodies, like a melody, will move together. The soft skin slapping together, the noises from your mouths. It’s all so wonderful. The cum you produce will shoot far inside her, right into the entrance of her womb. She’ll let out an even louder whimper, maybe even slip out a few curse words. You definitely will. You’ll look up at her as you feel her orgasm slip down your cock. Her eyebrows will be furrowed together. Her eyes will be completely shut as the grip she has on your shoulder will no doubt tighten as the grip you have on her hips will do just the same. That feeling: that  _ not-wanting-to-let-go  _ feeling is exactly what this kind of sex is supposed to be. 

Sex, with the right person will leave you wanting more, don’t you see, Stefan? You won’t cum and then wonder when she’s leaving. You will finish, but you’ll only finish this. This part of the memory is over. Now, it’s time for the new path. Perhaps you’ll make her food. Sex takes a lot out of you, she might need that energy back. Or maybe you’ll take a shower together. Maybe you’ll just cuddle her until she falls asleep next to you. 

Sex with the right person is just another way, of the million ways, you can make them feel important to you. It’s not just the five seconds of cum, it's everything before and after that. The slight blushes, that skin to skin warmth, the combining of your inner juices, the pillow talking, the peaceful sleep you get out of it.

Sex with the love of your life is something you’ll have trouble describing. It’s not like programming where you already know all the key elements. You discover that...together.

I hope you find this useful. I hope your first time is something worth remembering. 

Good luck, mate. 

_ From: critman55@aol.com _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. ^^. I kind of made Stefan see Colin as an older, more mature figure. In the movie, it was kind of obvious that Stefan pretty much saw Colin as his idol, so (assuming Stefan's life worked out lmao) as they both gran to work at Tuckersoft, Stefan began to go to Colin for pretty much anything...like anything. ;)


End file.
